


Hell and Back

by DragonRose35



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Canonical Events, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: When De Sardet is poisoned, Vasco does everything in his power to right the wrong against his Tempest. He goes to great lengths to do so.





	Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my little doves~! *grins* So this story has nothing to do with the game whatsoever, *laughs* and it was just an idea that I had last night that wouldn't leave me alone. Despite the story content, I hope you'll enjoy this one as you have the others~
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and as always, Kudos are much appreciated~! *cooes*
> 
> I'll also be bringing you something smutty and fluffy very soon, so look forward to that~ *grins cheekily*
> 
> Until next time, my little doves~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Vasco grinned as he watched his lover mingle awkwardly with the other people at the party his cousin threw in celebration for another job well-done. Yes, De Sardet had a way with words and could act the part of what he was, but in truth, the poor boy didn’t care to be around strangers he didn’t know all that much. And around all these strangers, the little Legate was far more uncomfortable in such a setting than he was while on a mission.

Sauntering over to the boy, he wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck, “Mm… having fun, darling…~?” he purred, voice low, so only De Sardet could hear him.

De Sardet huffed quietly, leaning back against him, “As much as I adore my cousin, I do so  _ despise _ his little… gatherings… And to make matters worse, this is in  _ my _ honor.” he pouted, looking around. “He knows I would much rather have something smaller…”

“And  _ you _ know how much he enjoys the people, my Tempest,” Vasco chuckled, amused.

“Well, I wish he would enjoy them not in my presence…” De Sardet muttered, shaking his head. “Nevertheless, it  _ is _ a party… and I suppose we have earned a break…” He bit his lower lip, before he smiled. “Will you dance with me, my Captain…~?” he questioned, hopeful as he turned in Vasco’s arms.

“With  _ pleasure _ , my darling…~ I’ve been wanting to show these  _ harlots _ that you’re  _ taken _ ~” Vasco growled, pulling De Sardet close before stealing his lips in a rough, deep,  _ claiming _ kiss. Breathless and dazed, De Sardet was helpless as he was dragged along to dance with his precious Captain, caring little about the looks of jealousy that followed them.

With laughter on his tongue and light in his eyes, De Sardet enjoyed every second until they fell back to the sidelines, tired of dancing in the crowded, hot space. Resting against Vasco’s chest, the slightly smaller male sighed softly, content to stay there for the rest of the night.

“Your Excellency,” a tall gentleman with greying hair smiled charmingly as he walked to the table, a tray in his hands with a single drink upon it. “My Lord wished to congratulate you on your recent success of befriending the… natives on this island. He would like you to accept this drink,” the man said and De Sardet wrinkled his nose slightly, before smiling thinly, accepting the glass despite not having the desire to drink it.

“Thank you, sir,” he spoke politely, sipping the drink to appease the man before watching him go and he hummed. “It’s actually not bad, despite my… distaste for alcohol.” Vasco chuckled at his words, shaking his head in amusement as De Sardet drank the glass half-empty, before he dragged the boy away.

“Come now, my heart… let’s have a little party of our  _ own _ …~” Vasco smirked, eyes glittering and De Sardet shivered.

“Mm… but my cousin-”

“- _ can wait _ ,” the Captain grinned, pulling De Sardet close to him, kissing the underside of his jaw. “My sweet little spoiled noble cannot~” he added, teasing the other, and De Sardet huffed, eyes narrowed, before he grabbed the Captain’s coat and dragged him up the stairs, to the room reserved for them.

As soon as they were inside, the door shut and firmly locked behind them, the young noble was pushing Vasco back towards the bed, undressing himself as he stalked towards the piece of furniture with a look of predatory lust. “Tonight, my Captain,” he smirked, “it will be  _ you _ who is…  _ spoiled _ …~” he purred lowly, before dropping to his knees, eyes glittering as he looked up at the darkened stormy eyes of his Captain.

His head ached and his stomach twisted with every movement. The young Legate groaned softly as Aphra gave him a remedy and he smiled gratefully, before frowning when Vasco fussed over him. “Vasco… sweetheart… I promise I’m fine…” he murmured, taking Vasco’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “It’s just a bug, I’m sure.”

“In the entire time I’ve known you, De Sardet, you’ve never once gotten a  _ bug _ …” Vasco growled at him, kneeling at his side, lifting a hand to feel his forehead, but De Sardet pulled away with a sigh. “We should stay here for another day, then. The natives of Vigyigidaw can wait for you to recover…”

“No, Vasco,” De Sardet smiled sweetly at him, eyes soft. “Thank you for your concern, truly, my Captain… but their problems are far more concerning to me than a little headache. If it truly concerns you, I will take another remedy when we make camp next, on our way.”

Vasco sighed, relenting as he knew De Sardet would never sede control of this and he nodded his head, “That would certainly make me feel better, but don’t doubt I will be watching you carefully.” He said sternly, kissing the boy’s forehead, eyes narrowed when he felt De Sardet burning under his lips.

“Good,” the noble smiled, unaware of Vasco’s thoughts, before he stood up, smoothing down his clothes. “Let’s go then, shall we?”

“Indeed,” Aphra grinned, eyes sparkling. “I’m looking forward to meeting these natives and learning about their customs~”

“Well, don’t get your hopes up,” Vasco warned her. “You know we will need to help them with their problems first before we get  _ anything _ out of them, much less their secrets.”

She pouted, but said nothing in turn.

De Sardet felt worse when they finally reached the village, his mind a little fuzzy and the remedies helped only a small bit. They at least relieved the pain, and he was grateful for that. He was certain it was still just a bug, but every worried glance towards him from his lover caused him to feel guilt for an unknown reason. He wished Vasco wouldn’t worry so much about him.

Aphra was itching in her boots when they finally approached the village and De Sardet smiled tiredly as he watched her. Searching for the man they were sent to talk to by another native, De Sardet was finding it harder to focus with every step.

“There he is,” Aphra pointed the native out, much to De Sardet’s relief and he nodded his head, approaching the man.

“ _ On ol menawi _ ,” the native man grunted as he nodded in acknowledgement to him. “What can I do for you?”

“Greetings,” De Sardet spoke, slightly breathless, “I am De Sardet, the Legate…” he trailed off, suddenly dizzy. “The… Legate of the…”

“Darling…?” Vasco questioned in concern, reaching a hand out to steady the boy. “Are you alright…?”

“I-I’m fine…” the young noble suddenly fell into a violent fit of coughing, hand covering his mouth. It lasted what seemed like hours, his lungs stinging painfully and his head spinning, but when he pulled his hand away, fear gripped his heart when he saw the blood,  _ tasting _ it. “V-Vasco…”

“De Sardet!” Vasco reacted quickly, eyes wide with fear when the noble suddenly collapsed and he caught the boy in his arms. “Stay with me, sweetheart… It’s okay…” Vasco gritted his teeth, feeling how  _ hot _ De Sardet was to the touch. “I have you…”

Aphra took control immediately, as she turned to the stunned native, “This man needs healing  _ now _ !”

“Y-yes,” the native nodded his head, before turning and taking off towards a hut in the village, as others stood and watched in concern and confusion at the display, as Vasco held the unconscious man in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to him.

“His skin burns with poison…” the shaman spoke, voice gravely and thick.

“Poison…?” Vasco questioned, heart clenching, before he gritted his teeth. “It’s not an illness?”

“No,” the native shook her head slowly. “Your  _ renaigse _ remedies have slowed it, but the  _ on ol menawi _ will not survive for much longer without the antidote.”

“Then tell me,” Vasco demanded, standing up sharply, “where to  _ find _ this antidote.”

The native woman narrowed her eyes, looking him over before she hummed, “Any other I would tell that they could not survive the way… but you… you care deeply for him…” she said and Vasco gritted his teeth, but stayed calm, knowing it would not help things if he became impatient. “Very well… You will find the antidote in Cwenvar, north of the Vedrad. There is a beast who’s venom is the cause of this poison that plagues the  _ on ol menawi _ … bring it to me and I will heal him.”

Vasco turned to leave, his impatience and worry taking hold of him, before the native stopped him once more.

“Be warned,  _ renaigse _ … you only have three days before this poison kills your other half…” she told him and Vasco’s expression hardened with determination, the Captain nodding before he left the hut, storming towards the gates.

“Hey!” Aphra huffed, running after him. “You wouldn’t be thinking about leaving  _ without _ me, would you?”

“I need to  _ hurry _ -” Vasco started, but she cut him off with a huff, arms crossed over her chest.

“ _ We _ need to hurry, yes,” she said, firm in this and Vasco’s expression softened slightly, before it hardened again and he nodded.

“Let’s go.”

The beast they sought was a great Lewolan, massive and nearly as dangerous as a Nadaig. It was easy to find the beast, with the help of the natives in the area, but they warned them of its poisonous nature and its powerful strength. When Vasco found himself face to face with the great beast, he couldn’t help but wonder  _ how _ De Sardet had been poisoned with this creature’s venom, when it was clear they’d never come across it before.

When the great beast roared at them, fierce and feral, Vasco readied his weapons, his own poison on his blade, “I’m not going to let you prevent me from healing my Tempest…!” He snarled, leaping at the beast with his own ferocity.

The battle was long and tiring, as the beast fought with ten times the strength Vasco himself possessed, but the Captain was enraged and determined to become the victor, even when Aphra had fallen to a hard blow against the back. With every swipe of his blade, every shot of his gun, he felt he was closer to achieving the antidote for his lover. When finally the great beast gave a great roar and charged the man, Vasco aimed his gun, eyes blazing as his hand never trembled.

_ Bang! _

The great Lewolan fell with a heavy thud against the ground, groaning in pain before it fell silent.

Breathing heavily, Vasco swallowed hard, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he realized the battle had been won, the beast dead at his feet.

With determination, the man pushed forward, despite his exhaustion, and he grabbed a vial from his pouch, collecting the venom from the beast’s fangs. With a frown, he paused when he noticed something odd: scars on the beast’s muzzle resembling barbed wire and he realized with heated fury that someone had  _ deliberately _ poisoned his lover with intent to  _ murder _ .

Tearing himself away, Vasco snarled as he stowed the venom away before he turned to collect Aphra, making sure she was okay to continue the journey. With time running out, they quickly hurried back to the village to give the healer the venom.

It took the healer so little time to create the antidote, but when it was administered, De Sardet showed no signs of recovering and Vasco’s heart clenched as he sat by the man’s bedside, holding the other’s hand in his own. “Oh sweetheart…” he whispered, shaking his head slowly. “How could this have happened…? We… we should have  _ known _ … we should have been able to prevent this…”

Kurt sighed as he rested a hand on Vasco’s shoulder, “Captain… I am as guilty as you are… I’m his protector, after all, but there’s nothing we can do now except wait.” He murmured, frowning to himself.

“We can hunt down the one that poisoned him…” Vasco growled, eyes narrowed and dangerous as he looked down at his lover. “Believe me, Kurt… that when I find this bastard, there is no law on this Earth that will stop me from killing the piece of filth with my own bare hands.”

“And what do you propose we do?” Kurt narrowed his eyes, squeezing Vasco’s shoulder. “We wouldn’t know the first place to start-”

“ _ I do _ ,” Vasco cut him off sharply. “De Sardet started to feel sick the morning after the celebration Constantin threw for him.”

“You don’t think the  _ Governor- _ ?”

“Of course not, you idiot,” Vasco hissed at him, bristling at the fact that Kurt would even  _ think _ he was accusing De Sardet’s precious cousin of poisoning him. “There was a man that approached us that night, with a drink specifically for De Sardet. We thought nothing of it at the time, but I’m certain now that it is the cause of the poisoning.”

“What do you want to do, then?” Kurt questioned slowly, chin tilted slightly up.

“Find who did this and make them  _ pay _ …” Vasco returned, before he let his gaze fall to his lover’s face and he smiled painfully, leaning down to kiss De Sardet softly. “It’s going to be okay, my love…” he whispered, heart clenching. “We’ll get through this… I promise you…” Standing up slowly from the bed, he was reluctant to let De Sardet’s hand go, but after a moment, he steeled himself and turned to Kurt, eyes narrowed. “Let’s go find our mysterious  _ Lord _ and pay him a visit, shall we?”

Lord Aston d’Marne was a very  _ easy _ man to find, after they asked Constantin about who all was at the celebration that night. They didn’t tell him what happened to De Sardet, knowing how he would react and how De Sardet would feel if they did. The Governor was of course curious, but he hadn’t pressed when Kurt told him it pertained to Coin Guard business.

They had learned that the Lord had  _ paid _ Constantin to attend the celebration, claiming that he’d wanted to meet the famous De Sardet and congratulate him on another job well done. He wasn’t the only one that paid to gain entry, but he was certainly the most persistant, and the most suspicious. Especially since he himself never showed up to the celebration, but instead had sent his personal Steward.

Vasco snarled as he grabbed the Steward’s collar, pinning the frightened man against the wall, eyes narrowed and blazing with fury, “Tell me where your  _ master _ is, or I swear to the seas that I will end your miserable little life here and  _ now _ .” He demanded, nearly feral in his rage and Kurt twitched, hand going to the hilt of his blade, but he stayed back, knowing Vasco’s target wasn’t the Steward, but his Lord, and that he wouldn’t harm the man too terribly.

“I-I-I don’t-!”

“I would answer him,” Kurt spoke, head tilted up slightly. “This man’s lover was poisoned and he’s looking for revenge. And unless you want to end up on the wrong end of his blade, you would do well to tell us exactly where we can find the Lord d’Marne.”

The Steward swallowed hard, before he nodded quickly, “Y-yes, sir… H-he’s at the brothel, at- at the tavern…”

“No doubt  _ celebrating _ his attempted murder,” Vasco snarled, bristling. “You should be lucky he did not  _ succeed _ , or I would be seeking more than revenge on  _ him _ . Never forget  _ you _ were the one that  _ delivered _ the poison...”

Kurt grunted softly, reaching out to pull Vasco away from the frightened man, “That’s enough Vasco. The Lord is your target, not this man.”

Vasco huffed, but stepped away, smoothing down his clothing. With one last sharp glare to the trembling Steward, he turned to leave the residence, scowling as he stalked through the streets towards the tavern, with Kurt on his tail. Bursting through the doors, he caused the tavern to fall dangerously silent, enough where Kurt had to step in when a few of the burly regulars took steps towards them.

“I am Captain Kurt of the Congregation of Merchants and we are here on urgent business to find Lord d’Marne,” Kurt spoke sharply. “We were told he is here in the brothel and those that stand in our way of finding him will find a new home in the jails, am I understood?” His words were not as eloquent or noble as De Sardet’s, but they got the point across as the men and women let them pass to the stairs.

Vasco took the opportunity to storm down into the basement, a man on a mission for blood.

They found the Lord in a private room, with two lovely courtesans, his pants at his ankles and Vasco sneered, “If you don’t wish to find trouble, girls, then I suggest you leave immediately.” His words were sharp, startling all three and the girls immediately pulled away from the vile Lord, taking his advice even as the Lord shouted at him.

“What is the meaning of this!?  _ Guards _ !” Lord Aston struggled to stand up but Vasco was swift, as he grabbed a dagger, impaling it in the man’s hand, pinning it to the table. Kurt grimaced as the Lord screamed with pain and he sighed, knowing he should intervene, but finding no heart to do so. Turning away, he left Vasco alone with the Lord, standing guard outside the door. “Wh-who are you? Wh-what do you want with me?” The Lord quivered, eyes wide as he looked up at the feral Captain. “I-I’ve never done any wrong to the Nauts! I swear by it!”

“I’m not  _ here _ as a  _ Naut _ ,” Vasco snarled, digging the knife deeper before letting it go. “You  _ poisoned _ my Tempest and I’m going to make you wish you never had.”

Lord Aston’s eyes widened with  _ fear _ as he suddenly realized what was going on and he opened his mouth to protest as Vasco grabbed out another dagger, “N-no  _ please _ ! I swear I never did anything!” He cried out and Vasco snarled.

“You  _ poison _ my lover and you think that I’m just going to let you get away with it? And here I find you, enjoying the  _ pleasure _ of two lovely courtesans… I wonder what your  _ wife _ would think if she found you with your  _ dick _ cut off?” The Captain hissed, eyes blazing as he pressed the knife to the sensitive skin of the Lord’s cock. “Oh I’m going to  _ enjoy _ this… I will cut off your dick and shove it up your own  _ arse _ for what you did.”

“No! No! Please! I’ll do anything!” The Lord thrashed about,  _ crying _ in his fear.

“What did you hope to accomplish!?” Vasco snarled, bristling. “You poisoned the Legate of Governor Constantin and expected no repercussions for your actions!”

“ _ Yes _ !” The Lord cried, trembling. “I poisoned him! I did it!”

“Tell me  _ why _ !” The Captain demanded.

“He ruined me! I was going to become Governor of New Serene and he ruined it! Everything I was promised is gone because of him!” Lord Aston shouted, pained fury in his eyes and Vasco saw red in his anger.

“You  _ miserable _ piece of  _ shit _ …” he hissed, low and dangerous. “You’re going to wish you were  _ dead _ by the time I am through with you…” The Lord’s eyes widened before he suddenly screamed as the dagger sliced through him, white hot agony lighting through his body.

De Sardet groaned softly, stirring from his restless sleep and his breath hitched as he felt a soft ache in his head. He let out a quiet noise when a clay bowl was pressed to his lips and he eagerly drank the soft, sweet liquid within it, sighing with relief when he felt the ache dull. “Mm…?”

“Shh… easy now,  _ on ol menawi _ …” a soft, rough voice spoke and De Sardet relaxed. “You are safe here…”

“Vas...co…?” De Sardet whispered, frowning now as he remembered where he was, and what had happened. “Wh-where…?”

“I’m right here, my heart…” Vasco’s voice, soft and sweet, filled his ears and De Sardet sighed with relief, letting his eyes flutter open as he met the beautiful stormy gaze of his lover. “I’m here… it’s okay.”

“Mm…” Humming softly, De Sardet reached to grab Vasco’s hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “Why… do I get the feeling that you saved me…?” he murmured with a sweet, tired smile and Vasco choked out a laugh, relief in his beautiful eyes.

“I would go through Hell and back for you, my Tempest… my love…” Vasco murmured, as Kurt stepped towards the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

“You were poisoned, Greenblood…” he sighed, shaking his head. “Vasco and Aphra retrieved the antidote for you and we found the culprit behind the poisoning.”

De Sardet frowned at this, concerned, “I… I was poisoned…? By who…?”

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart…” Vasco murmured, kissing his forehead. “He will never harm you again, I promise.” De Sardet’s heart clenched at the words, and for a moment he wondered what Vasco did, but instead of voicing his concerns, he only smiled. Whatever Vasco did, he would not justify it, but he  _ knew _ … whatever it was, he would have likely done the same thing if Vasco had been the one poisoned.

For Vasco was right, they would go through Hell and back for each other.


End file.
